Sasuke
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru Sasuke doesn’t like the Naruto Timeline. So, he creates his own TV show. Let’s just say… things will go his way this time.


**Sasuke™**

**By:** Depressionist (Depressionist-Obsessionist)

--

**Rating: **T

**Anime:** Naruto

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Warnings: **Sakura Bashing, Hints of KakaIru

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like the owner of Naruto? No… I'm not. Tch… go away, moron. Sasuke took the ownership of _Naruto™ _and _Naruto Uzumaki_ from Masashi Kishimoto. - -;; Not like there was much to own there. _**Naruto: **__MASASHI KISHIMOOOTOOOO-SENSEI! COME BACK!_Right.

_--_

**Summary: **[SasuNaru Sasuke doesn't like the Naruto™ Timeline. So, he creates his own TV show. Let's just say… things will go **his** way this time.

**Author's Notes: **… After my late abuse with drugs, I feel the need to post something in order to apologize for my misuse of drugs. In that fashion, I have constructed a new piece of fiction to apologize for my problems. - -;; And please, if you're about to review, please explain why people find "Ecstasy" so disgusting. If you don't know what I am referring to, please don't comment on it.

I am willing to write a… chapter version of "Traitor" that will explain more about the fic called "Traitor". I'll also include an ending for the unfinished piece of fiction. If anyone wants this to happen, or if anyone wants to read "Traitor", please look it up on my profile or ask for it by reviewing this. - -;; And if anyone wants to flame me, do it in your mind. I don't have the patients to deal with flamers.

Yours Sincerely,

Depressionist

--

_**Episode 90**__** of **_**Sasuke**_** – The Walk: Claiming **__**A**__** True Desire!**_

Sakura's ever observant eyes fondled as Naruto continued to practice his ninjutsu against Kakashi-sensei. Her emerald eyes widened, just as Naruto was about to release a severe blow from his suddenly very powerful summon. The strange white furred fox continued to lash at Pakkun, its eyes glinting predatorily. Pakkun narrowly dodged, though it was difficult to dodge.

The fox then switched courses, using its two tails instead of just attacking with its already powerful jaws. Pakkun would jump up and dodge. After a few moments, Pakkun was struck, and the dog hit a tree nearby. Kakashi folded his arms and his visible eye glinted. "So, you really have grown," he said. Naruto shrugged before grinning. "Duh! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" he cheered. Sakura smiled peacefully. _**CHA! HE'S SO HANDSOME AND COOL! **_However, they only then noticed how dark it was outside. Sakura immediately ran at Naruto, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Walk me home?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes lowered to her, before he shook his head.

"Nuh-uh… I'm… real busy!" he said. Sakura could see it was an excuse to get away from her.

"Puh-leeze? I promise I'll give you a kissy-wissy?" she asked. Naruto was really dead set on getting away from her. However, it wasn't quite so easy as it seemed. She was an adamant girl, and he didn't really fancy girls much. The reality was that he admired… someone else. Not that he'd name them, not aloud. "But I want you to meet dad!" Sakura whined. Naruto's face only paled at her words.

"F-forget it… I have to go home right away! I have… I have to eat!"

With those words, Naruto ran off. Sakura moaned in sorrow. "I'll miss you, Naruto-kun!" she shouted after him. Her shout didn't go unheard, but definitely went in fear.

--

"Maa-maa… what brings you here, Naruto?"

Kakashi, who was only seconds ago at the training area, was now seated by Iruka, who was blushing deeply at being caught there with Kakashi. Both men were at Iruka's house, and Naruto, being Naruto, was oblivious to everything. "I just… wanna talk about something's," he admitted. Kakashi couldn't help but cheer at Naruto's naivety. Anything could get past the boy, and he'd never ever notice. "Okay, let's talk," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and took a seat on Iruka's sofa. The other two were seated on a couch.

"You see… Sakura's kind of… disturbing me…"

"Disturbing you how?"

"I dunno! She just… she just acts like Kaorin does with Neji."

"How does Kaorin act with Neji?"

"Haven't you seen her? She's like a drenched out… uh… ahem. I just don't understand why Sakura can't take no for an answer."

"She can't?"

"No, she can't. Are you even paying attention, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mm… hold on a second. I have to go to the bathroom. You and dolphin-chan can talk while I'm gone."

"Fine… go."

There was some short shuffling, and finally, a moan of relief from Iruka. About a few seconds ago, the lights had been out, so Naruto was left wondering what was wrong with the two adults.

"So, Naruto. What's wrong?"

"Can I be frank with you, Iruka-sensei?"

"Anything at all. Tell your sensei."

"Sakura's stalking me again."

This was followed by a brief explosion from a certain Chuunin teacher, and Kakashi quickly clamping his hands over Iruka's mouth. A small chuckle went from Kakashi's mouth.

"Ignore dolphin-chan. Now, where were we? So, Sakura's stalking you?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then, when she's following you, go down the street behind the Akimichi Barbeque Joint. There, talk to a man by the name of 'Niffy'. Tell him you want five joints of 'ecstasy'. After that, ask him to teach you the easy way of taking it in, and then oww!"

"Ignore him, Naruto, don't do any of that! You should talk to Sakura-san and tell her you don't appreciate what she's doing."

"I tried that! What's an ecstasy?"

"It's a drug, Naruto. You're supposed to take it when you want hot, sexy pink haired stalkers to screw you senseless. That way they'll take your crotch into their mouth, and lick at the sublime sublimity of the tip and slowly engulf it in their saliva and owww!"

"Naruto, you need to go home. If Sakura's annoying you so much, stop by the chuunin training grounds and speak to Sasuke. He got rid of her too."

"A-ah… I-I think I'll just go home instead. I've got training to do with Kyuu-sensei tomorrow and I need sleep."

"Avoiding him won't change the matter at hand."

"Who says I'm avoiding? I just need some… what's that smell? It smells icky. I see white stuff, Iruka-sensei! Hey, why is Kakashi-sensei licking the white stuff?"

"NARUTO LEAVE, RIGHT NOW!!!!"

--

Naruto folded his arms and began walking down the street. He was somewhere near Ichiraku right now. If he was careful enough, he'd narrowly avoid the Naruto Fangirls near Ichiraku and get to his apartment. But, but his work wasn't done there. No, he'd need to climb up the back walls, to his window, check for booby traps and cameras. Once inside, he'd have to change and quickly bolt everything shut. After that, he'd tuck himself into bed and fall asleep.

Yes, his life was hectic.

Naruto yawned lightly and slowed his pace a slight bit. His eyes watered over, and he continued looking about himself. He could swear he heard someone's voice. He kept looking around, till he felt it was all safe and sound.

"Hn… usuratonkatchi."

He gasped and spun around. His blue eyes widened as he stood ready to attack. That face, those startling void like eyes. It all bored into him like poison. "Sa-Sasuke!" he shouted. The older boy smirked smugly at Naruto's sudden fear. It was well known that neither boy had laid eyes on the other since three years. Naruto had been out practicing with his… cough… mentor for those years, and Sasuke had been with Kakashi. The two kept stern glazes on each other, till one moved first.

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Haven't seen you around," he said. Naruto shrugged. He wanted to avoid all contact. It was night, and he didn't have time for arguments, much less reunions. He'd been trying to avoid this since he'd come back. "So? I've been busy with my team," he stated, profoundly. The other male continued smirking. "I think I might just go back to Team 7," he said. Panic streamed up Naruto, alerting his each muscle and body part.

"S-so wh-what," Naruto said, nervously. He wasn't hiding his nervousness very well. He was quivering; the very thought of seeing Sasuke over and over just provoked something in him. Sasuke took a step towards him and lowered himself so he was eye level with the boy. "So? Why are you shivering?" the male asked? Naruto opened his mouth, attempting to shout that he wasn't afraid.

But he was too scared to say that.

He then found his back against a wall, shivering and shuddering. No longer was Sakura or any of his Fangirls any sort of concern. No, Sasuke Uchiha was a much more pressing, terrifying matter. Because now, Naruto was trapped. He couldn't get away, he couldn't argue. He was trapped. With a small whimper, he closed his eyes and tried to hide himself from the male. It wouldn't work, however, because Sasuke was _right_ there.

"Mm… you've grown up. You're eyes are more… unique," Sasuke whispered. Naruto then snapped out of his reveree. "No way! I thought you were addicted to Sakura-chan", he said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Says who?" he asked? Naruto shrugged grimly and grinned happily. "Well… playin' hard to get won't do much. You just gotta go see Niffy and tell him to give you some ecstasy," he said.

Sasuke, having realized Naruto was referring to drugs, laughed heartily.

"Shut up, moron", he added. That was it. Sasuke's lips were pressed against Naruto's, moving against him and digging into his tongue with a roughness Naruto didn't remember from their legendary first kiss in the academy. Infact, he was afraid. That moment, Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's and began to molest his tongue and mouth in so many ways. Naruto's legs began to feel weak; the only thing holding him up was the sudden action of his shoulder's being pinned to a wall.

Soon, his jacket was being unzipped. He pushed Sasuke back and stared at him in complete shock. "Y-you… y-you're," he stammered. Sasuke kept his gaze fixed on Naruto. "Admit it. You _love_ me," he said. "Admit you like me touching you, admit you want me here for you." Naruto had no idea how to accept what he was hearing. He was so confused about the emotions raging through his mind.

"All this time long… I missed you. You were gone for years, Naruto. Now… now can I have you? Tell me why you killed Orochimaru? Why did you help me take on Itachi right before you left? Tell me why you're not in love with Sakura? Tell me why you're still so afraid of facing the truth?"

Naruto looked down at the ground. His eyes were watering up, as each word came to play in his mind. _Why am I avoiding him? Why don't I love any woman out there? What's really going on in my mind? Do __**I**__ love him?_

Sasuke sighed heavily and turned around, about to walk away. "A-ano… I-I think I do", Naruto mumbled. He stopped and listened carefully. "I-I just… I love you Sasuke," Naruto finally said. A smile came upon Sasuke's face, as he turned around and looked at the orange clad boy. "I knew it… I did," he whispered. "Now… who is Niffy?" "Kakashi-sensei told me about him! He said Niffy could help a pink stalker suck on my crotch till I moan and stuff," Naruto exclaimed. "By the way, what is a crotch? Do I even got one? And why was Kakashi-sensei sucking the white stuff from Iruka-sensei's wee-wee?"

"Mm… I don't think you need a stalker to do that. You have me now…"

--

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT WHILE HE'S AROUND!!! NOW HE'LL BE SMOKING CIGARS AND DOING SO MUCH STUFF! OH MY INNOCENT LITTLE NARUTO!"

"Calm down, Ruka-chan… he's old enough to-"

"HE'S ONLY 15!!!"

"I know but-"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KAKASHI HATAKE! RUN, RUN, RUN!"

"Eheh…"

--

**Sasuke smirked vigilantly as he placed the script before Naruto. "Now then… shall we begin acting it out for the anime", he asked? Naruto blushed lightly. "Wh-whatever happened to m-my show", he asked? Sasuke smirked even more. "I cancelled it", he stated, "You now belong to me… the **_**new**_** owner of Naruto Uzumaki". "A-ah… o-okay", he blushed. **

**With those words, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and pointed to the stage set. "C'mon. The filming will be happening any minute now," he said. Naruto shook his head, frantically. ****"C'mon Sasuke!**** C-can't I just have my show back", Naruto asked? To his question, Sasuke laughed.**

**"Sorry, dobe. But I already got ownership over you. Masashi Kishimoto has personally agreed to it, after some persuasion of course. Let's begin the… scene after you become mine."**

**Naruto didn't understand, at first. Then, when he found Sasuke removing his blue shirt, revealing his gorgeous pale skinned body, he understood. ****"UWAAAH!**** I THOUGHT MEN CAN'T DO THIS", he screamed! Sasuke, however, made his way to Naruto and began to undress the blonde idiot. "Of course we can, Naru-chan. ****It's**_**my**_** TV show", Sasuke spoke.**

**Thus, was the end of **_**Naruto**_**, and the beginning of **_**Sasuke.**___

**The next episode: ****WHERE IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND WHAT WILL SASUKE DO TO SAKURA?**


End file.
